Voice within deep Dramione
by eveadams
Summary: Draco and Hermione, the thoughtable worsed combination to be involved in a chronicle line of letters starts to have a small relationship in fact of writing messages to each other. Where will that lead?
1. Insults with deeper meaning

**Disclaimer:** **J.K Rowling ****owns the characters.**

**Note : Two people are involved in this Me and Eve (****eveadams)**

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

22nd September,

Malfoy

I hate to do this now, but your insults are getting worse day by day. I have to admit they hurt, but I also have to say that I am starting to ignore them .But what is actually the matter with you? I actually never did anything to you or your friends and still , from the moment we met there never had been anything more than hate. I don't think I will ever want to change that.

So in the end I have to thank you for being such a good person in fact of building

such a great hatred!!!

Granger

* * *

Granger ,

Wow you think I am bothered that they or i hurt you ? i don't care. i don't even know why I am answering to you! Whats the matter with me ? nothing I am just fine i just hate you ! No one likes you so

i don't like you either

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

you don't really believe the shit you are writing yourself, do you ? me? not being liked by anyone? pathetic! i could list you tons of people. And yeah you are right! why am I actually bothered with all of your slimy little insults. I mean even children from nursery could do better!!! believe me, way better!

And still thanks for building what you have build. I am happy afterward to know you and to know that i would've hated to be friend with you or any of your slimy friends!! i mean if you can actually call them friends!!! they are just following you, almost chasing cause of your stupidity in facing that you are the richest guy in whole school.

poor you though!!!

Granger

* * *

Granger,

I do have friends you stupid little mudblood ! Even if you did actually want to be friends with me or my friends we Wouldn't Be friends with you . You maybe do have friends But oh wait its only Potter and weasel and they are only friends with you because you are smart !

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

how can someone that thinks of being so smart like you do be so stupid and think they are just my friends cause i am clever?After all we managed to through more Stuff than bloody family dinners with your all so lovely dad and your mother, Who always looks a bit annoyed. Might be cause of you?!Really, I have no idea why I am replying to you! This is just pathetic.!!

PS: Never seen someone looking so dumb in history of magic as you did! It was more than entertaining

Granger

* * *

Mudblood ,

Because that is true ! They are only friends with you because you are clever !Leave my family out of this ! what about your parents? muggles right ? HAHA I don't know how they got you You don't know why your replying to me ? God i don't know why i'm wasting time on someone like you !

PS: Never seen someone go so red as what you did when Snape told you off in potions for being a miss know it all

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

First I am no mudblood. I am proud of who I am and I will always be. Yeah wasting time and still it is so damn entertaining to read about your poor tries of insulting me. Second: My family might be just full of Muggles but at least they are free and happy, not like yours. Caught by the will of an old man

Risking your life, instead of his own, for someone like You-know-who!...So tell me, are you really so bored to get down so low to write with me, your filthy mudblood?

PS: McGonnagall is still talking about your poor try of switching the poor bird into a goblet! thanks for another entertaining joke on your costs.

Granger

* * *

Granger ,

Yes you are a mudblood ! you are from both muggle parents so therefore you are a mudblood !

my poor tries my arse ! i'm not even trying You can shut up about my parents and The Dark lord ! yes I am bored actually ! and your not my filthy mudblood i have nothing to do with you ! Let me ask you one question ! you really hate me so much why are you talking to me ?

PS : You are just a mudblood That everyone wishes was dead !

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

I really could ask you the very same question!! damn it's not like only me is talking to you. So, if you really hate ME so much, why do you care and answer to me? And yeah, I hate you! Cause u are pathetic, cruel and Look up to someone like the one you call the dark lord...the dark vermin would be more like it. Slavery and torture? is that all he can do?And you? insulting people, being the arrogant jerk? is that all you can do? poor, very poor... and yet no one else other than you and your filthy friends that are wishing me to be dead!

PS: As far as Your letters are nothing more than good jokes, can't wait to hear another

Granger

* * *

Granger

Two words SHUT UP !

Just because you are clever you cant just say anything to me you don't know who i am or who my family are ! just go away in fact don't reply to me actually i actually wish you would die right now !

Malfoy

* * *

28th September

Malfoy,

gosh, I have still no idea why I am doing this. But I Know you don't want me to

reply I had to. It really took me quiet a lot of work to get myself to do that. And

so, I don't know anything about you and your family? As if...

The Malfoy family is not a real secret is it? Everyone knows!!! and i mean everyone.

hey, so what? i mean you don't know my family either and you still keep on calling

them with any possible insult that you know since u know me! what else to say? by the way, you looked so damn.....pathetic on the quidditch pitch today...harry and ron couldn't help but to just laugh...

PS: You are pathetic

Granger

* * *

Hermione

Go away!you think i want to talk to you ? NO !

PS: I'm not bothered what you think !

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

just for my stupid curiosity! Why damn are you calling me by my name?

Granger

* * *

Granger ,

I don't know i just did .. so Hermione , leave me alone Please

Malfoy

* * *

Draco,

no, yet I won't i mean you're using my name and you are using the word please. Are u sure u

are okay?

i will soon leave u alone, be sure

Granger

* * *

Hermione ,

So Why are you calling me Draco ? You hate me ! yes i am okay but i'm get annoyed because of you !

Draco

* * *

Draco,

i just did cause you did. When you have the right to call me by my name, then i have that right too. Maybe i am not a damn pure blood but that does not take the rights away from me!!! getting annoyed of me? then just leave it...no reason to talk to you!

PS: Yeah, you are right...never message me again

Granger

* * *

03 October

Draco or Malfoy, what ever u prefer

yeah, me again , the annoying little filthy mudblood. Gosh now i am already calling myself That

I was waiting for your reply,...not even an insult....i don't even know why i am waiting for it...

Granger

* * *

whatever ,

Why ? you should be happy that i'm not talking to you ? i don't even know why i'm talking to you now and i cant believe I am going to say this but ...

How are you ? GAHH !

Draco

* * *

umm...

yeah ,I am fine ,thanks...i am a little irritated, but yeah. how are you? gosh this feels damn strange to ask, especially in direction of you...be happy that you are not talking to me someway, but i still wait for each reply...don't ask me why...i have no idea...maybe cause it is still entertaining...oh...harry and

ron are coming...they r already asking questions...talk to you...or not...dunno...

Hermione

* * *

Hermione

Why are you irritated ? Because of me? The Feeling is NEUTRAL You are waiting for me ? well that's Usual for me ,people waiting for me Weasel and potter ? don't make me laugh they are pathetic how can they be asking questions for something whats not even happening

Draco

* * *

Malfoy,

I am irritated that such a jerk like you can actually ask someone like me for how i am and shut up okay .you should be happy if anyone is waiting for any reaction of you!!! and how dare you? Harry and ron are my friends stop insulting them and i wasn't talking bout anything specific they are just wondering why i am writing that much even though they both know my homework is done!!!

gosh you are so pathetic...to even think like that!!!

Hermione

* * *

Hermione ,

Oh you are back to calling me Malfoy GOOD ! You are not worthy to say my first name !how dare me ? i can insult them as much as i want and i can insult you as well ! you are just all pathetic as each other!

HAHA I'm Pathetic? whatever you don't know me ... Why don't you just go away and die !

Draco


	2. One step closer to?

Hermione,  
6th October Please answer me. I'm sorry I wished that you would die. I didn't mean it.  
Please say something. Gahh, why am I saying "please" and "I'm sorry" ?

A Confused Draco

* * *

Malfoy,

What ever. I don't care. Great, finally learned to say that you are sorry? Great invention to your life.  
And here is your little something...a few words...I have no idea why you say that you are sorry....

A same way confused Hermione

* * *

Hermione ,

I Said I am sorry, well because I am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Damn I need to learn to stop saying stuff about my feelings! DAMN !

Stupid Draco

* * *

Malfoy,

Look, I do not care about what you say. Why are you even bovered if you hurt my feelings or not. Are u ill? Got temperatur? You sound like something is wrong...Can't believe that you really wrote that.  
And ur feelings? You have feelings?

Hermione

* * *

Hermione

You do care or you wouldn't be saying "are you ill" ,"got a temperature". So!!! HA!!! You do care! And yes, I did write that! Not hard to believe that I , Draco malfoy, worte that i am sorry! Yes i have felings; everyone does!

Draco

* * *

Draco,

You are confusing me. Yes, I maybe care but you do too!!! You can't deny it. There is something going on with you...You are diffrent...Yes, it is hard to believe that someone like you, Draco Malfoy, said sorry to someone like me! The little mudblood, remember?

a still not knowing what is going on Hermione

* * *

Hermione

HAHA! You do care about me ! You have called me by my first name! HA! Yes, I maybe be different but you are still annoying! I Still said it !

Draco

* * *

Malfoy,

I take it back...This was definetly the last letter from me to you ever in my life. Such a fool to even write you!  
When I am sooo damn annoying why are you a fool and talk to me? What do I even care. I don't want a reply.  
I don't care, Malfoy...

happy to hopefully never hear from you again

Granger ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione ,

No, I'm sorry about that. Old Habits! Please don't stop talking to me even if you do I will keep on talking to you! HA!

Draco ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione,7th October

Are you ignoring me? I'm sorry!

Draco _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger,8th October

I know you won't reply but I am really sorry for hu.. hur... hurting you!!

Malfoy _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger,20th October

Fine you win! I won't talk to you ever again!  
Bye Bye

Malfoy

* * *

Okay, okay,21st October

I reply...Gosh you can be very annoying, do you know that? Gosh but it's good to know that we are finally back to Malfoy and Granger!!! After all I still haven't allowed you to use my name instead of what you usually use. Can you damn explain me what you actually want?!

Granger _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger,

Finally! I just wanted to say that I was sorry. Gosh I've never said sorry to anyone! Even my own father! So you should be lucky that I have said "I'm sorry"! Also I just wanted to talk to you!!

Malfoy ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malfoy

TALK to ME? About what Malfoy? Oh, yeah I am so damn lucky to have been told that you are sorry for what you are saying to me...Anything else? Finally? Have you been waiting for my reply?

A confused Granger _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger ,

Are You Still Confused? I just want to talk to you! That's all!

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

Yes, I am still confused. What do you want to talk about...? I am waiting....

Granger ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger,

Why are you confused ? I dont know... What do you want to talk about ?

Malfoy _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malfoy,

I am confused about the fact that you are asking for a normal conversation, but okay.  
Since Harry and Ron are annoying and not really able to.  
explain me what is so fantastic about Quidditch....

Granger _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger

Qudditch? Why would someone like you be asking me something about Qudditch? Seriously? Gosh!  
Well when you are up there on a Nimbus 2001 or whatever, It's like a different world compared to when you are watching quidditch. Also it's great when we kick Griffindor in the ARSE!

Malfoy __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malfoy

Yeah, someone like me might be asking such stuff. Believe it or not... I have never in my life been on a broom. I refused to even just touch one when we were in first class....I don't think I can handle to be up in the air. Seems like you are a great player are you? Yeah what ever...Kick who ever you want to kick...I don't care about that....I just wanted to know....

How come u are talking to me actually?

Granger ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger,

Yes, I am a great player! Much better than Potty! I'm talking to you because I want to! Is that okay?

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,...

Yeah...It's okay....Sure...I mean i don't even know why...but yeah... I don't even know why you are asking for my permission!  
Much better than Potter? I can't tell if that's so or not...I mean I don't even get near brooms.  
So...When is the next game?

Granger _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger,

Next game is Saturday. Are you going to be there to umm... Cheer me On? HAHA!  
WHY ARE YOU SO INTERESTED In making coversation with me? You don't even like me?!

Your Malfoy :p _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malfoy,

Umm...Just to make sure you remeber: YOU wanted to talk to me, not the otherway round. Sure I will be there for you...As if I wouldn't have anything else to do...Actually I wanted to go to the library for a bit studying... I think that's necessarry again...Yeah...i actually can't stand you but I think there you agree because you can't stand me either..-.-.

your...umm...Granger

* * *

Granger,

Ohh, okay! Take a chill pill! Have I ever said that I can't stand you? Nooo!!! So actually I might like talking to you! You will never Know! HAHA!!!

Your Hot Malfoy ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malfoy,

What the hell? Hot? Not really...and chill pill? Are you mad? Is that what you Slytherins do all day? Gosh you must be really sick.  
Gosh, I will never know? Malfoy maybe you haven't noticed but you called me a mudblood more times than any other wizard in whole history!

Granger ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger,

Yes, HOT!!! Exacly! Yes, a chill pill! I Was being sarcastic, Granger. Take a joke!  
Really? I feel proud, NOT! Whipppedo, you Don't have other people call you a Mudblood ! Also maybe I call you it because it's funny to see you get upset! HA!

The Malfoy You Will Never Get _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malfoy...

damn; how dare YOu? The Malfoy I will never get? I am not interested in you!!! Don't even think that...And hot? More ice cold like a freezer!!! Like a blogue made of ice...I can take jokes...but yours are just silly...Go on, annoy anyone else with your rubbish!!!....Yeah, fine to know that you are happy seeing people annoyed...And damn when I walk into the hall you can cut the stupid grin off of your face...It doesn't suit you!!!!

the finally annoyed Granger ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Granger....

Well, you wouldn't get me even if you was interested in me! Jokes? I wasnt making jokes! Even if I did , you Wouldn't get them because you have NO sense of humour! Yes. That's what makes my life so great! To see other people annoyed / hurt ! Grin ? My grin is part of my signature mark And don't worry: You will be seeing me a lot now!

The Malfoy who is the Best !

Draco,

Just to make your ego feel better...Yeah, I can't get enough of your daily replies. I am addicted to them...Each minute not having a reply from you, is like a minute wasted for nothing...My breath is just there to breath the same air as you if I am able to...I am sorry that I can't compete with your sense of great humour but you know I am just the little pathetic mudblood....Sure I have a crush on you...That's why I dream about you..Can't get enough of your laughter ....And your smiles...Bright like the sun!  
To hear that I will see you a lot in the next time makes me happy and feel pure joy....

your hopefully waiting Granger

PS: WAKE UP!!! WHO DO U THINK YOU ARE? HAVE YOU REALLY BELIEVED THAT? YEAH, GREAT SENSE OF HUMOUR!!!


End file.
